herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Ikari
'Shinji Ikari '''is the main character of the anime ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ''and the reboot movies ''Rebuild of Evangelion. He is the Third Child and pilots EVA-01 against the Angels, a series of supernatural beings that threaten humanity. History (TV Series) Early Childhood Shinji Ikari was born in 2001 to Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari, a year after the Second Impact. When he was three years old, he bore witness to his mother's "death" during the first EVA contact experiment. A year later he was abandoned by his father and sent to live with his teacher. Piloting the EVA In the year 2015, Shinji is summoned to Tokyo-03 by his father, who leads an organization known as NERV who operates directly under the United Nations and whose job is to prevent anything like the Second Impact from happening again. Before he can reach his father, however, he is caught in a battle between the United Nation's forces and the Angel Sachiel. He is rescued by Misato Katsuragi, who brings him to NERV headquarters, where it is revealed his father wanted him to pilot a giant robot known as the Evangelion Unit 01, or EVA-01, which is the only weapon able to defeat an Angel. Shinji initially refuses, but agrees after an injured Ayanami Rei is brought in to pilot it in his place. Shinji is then sent to fight Sachiel, and only wins after the EVA goes into "Berserk Mode". After the battle he is sent to live with Misato Katsuragi and is given the task of fighting Angels whenever they appear and is enrolled in a nearby school. At school, after a dispute over Shinji piloting the EVA, he becomes friends with Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida after defeating Shamshel, another Angel. Shinji, unable to pilot the EVA any longer, runs away. He is soon apprehended and brought to Misato, but Misato tells him to leave since he lacks the drive needed. Shinji goes to the train but finds he cannot leave and he and Misato reconcile. He soon spots and becomes jealous of the bond seemingly shared by his estranged father and Ayanami Rei, pilot of EVA-00. The two develop a friendship during a cooperative battle between the two and the Angel Ramiel. Shinji accompanies Misoka in a mission to pick up the incoming Second Children and pilot of EVA-02, Asuka Langely Soryu, who is coming in from Germany. The arrival takes place on sea and is monitered by the United Nations Naval Fleet. However, the fleet is attacked by the Angel Gaghiel and the pair both team up in EVA-02 to defeat it, since Shinji's EVA-01 is not present. Afterwards they arrive back in Tokyo-03 and Asuka is enrolled in the same class as Shinji. Soon after Tokyo-03 is attacked by the Angel Israfel. Both Shinji and Asuka are sent to defeat it, but are overwelmingly defeated when the Angel splits in two and is able to take advantage of how unsynchronized the two are. Asuka is then sent to live with Shinji and Misato and, after days of training, the two are able to defeat Israfel. Shinji later acts as backup during Asuka's fight with the Angel Sandalphon in a volcano and ends up saving Asuka and EVA-02 when the heat restraints begin to fail. During a power outage, NERV HQ is attacked by the Angel Matarael. It takes Shinji, Asuka, and Rei working together under emergency power storage to defeat the Angel. Soon after they defeat the Angel Sahaquiel, which was found in orbit and dropped like a bomb over Tokyo-03. After being praised by his father following the battle, Shinji reveals to Misato that he pilots the EVA in hopes of being praised by his father. The next Angel, Ireul, attacks NERV like a computer virus and as such none of the EVA pilots are involved in its defeat. Shinji's ego quickly inflates due to him passing Asuka to have the highest EVA synchronization ratios, so much to the point that he attempts to fight the Angel Leliel alone. However, it is revealed that Leliel's spherical form is an illusion and EVA-01 and Shinji are trapped in the Angel's "shadow". While trapped in there, the EVA's power supply and life support systems fail and Shinji has a mental breakdown. Shinji then passes out and finds himself in a dreamscape where a younger version of himself forces him to confront his relationship with others. When Shinji wakes up, he finds the EVA's life support systems have failed and he comes to the belief that this is where he will die. As he gives in to hysteria, he has a vision of his mother. As NERV begins a desperate final assault on the Angel, EVA-01, despite being out of power, enters Berserk Mode and rips out of the Angel, defeating it. Shinji is retrieved from the entry plug and wakes up a short time later in a hospital. After Toji Suzuhara is chosen as the Fifth Children he is put through tests with EVA-03. However, the EVA becomes possessed by the Angel Bardiel and kills almost everyone at the test besides Toji (who is inside the EVA), Misato, and the head NERV scientist Ritsuko Akagi. Gendo orders all three EVA units to be dispatched and declares the EVA itself to be the Angel. After Asuka and Rei are both defeated, Shinji refuses to attack the Angel, knowing that there is someone his age inside (although he is unaware that it is his friend). Gendo orders control of the EVA to be switched to the Dummy Plug program, an artificial intelligence based on Ayanami Rei. The Dummy Plug savagely attacks EVA-03, much to the horror of Shinji, who at this point is reduced to an onlooker. Shinji is even more horrified when he realizes that the retrieved pilot is a horribly maimed Togi. Shinji is then brought before his father, accused of insubordination, and declares he no longer wishes to pilot the EVA. Gendo tells him that if Shinji runs away they will likely never meet again, which Shinji confirms is his intent. Before he can leave, Tokyo-03 is attacked by the Angel Zeruel and Shinji is lead to a civilian shelter. Meanwhile at NERV, EVA-01 is refusing to synchronize with both Rei and the Dummy Plug, leaving only EVA-02 and a damaged EVA-00. During the battle, Asuka is defeated and EVA-02 crashes through Shinji's shelter. After watching EVA-00 fail to defeat the Angel, Shinji goes to NERV and agrees to pilot EVA-01 after learning if any Angel were to reach Adam, the world would end. During the battle, however, EVA-01's power runs out. Suddenly, Shinji's synchronization ratio jumps to 400% and the EVA springs to life and decimates the Angel, a later examination reveals that at this moment, Shinji's physical form dissolved into the EVA. Shinji spends 30 days inside the EVA due to his unwillingness to come out. After the defeat of Arael and Armisael, head scientist Ritsuko informs Shinji that his movements are no longer restricted and he is taken into Terminal Dogma. There, he witnesses Misato suprise Ritsuko at gunpoint, demanding to be given information that up to this point she had been denied. Shinji and Misato are then shown the Evangelion Graveyard, where Ritsuko reveals Shinji witnessed his mother's absorption into EVA-01. They then reach the Dummy Plug Tank, where dozens of clones of Rei float around. Ritsuko then gives a monologue on the nature of Rei, NERV, and the Evangelions, after which she begs Misato to kill her. Misato refuses, Ritsuko breaks down weeping, and Shinji stands stunned at the events he just saw. Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa Following the battle against Armisael, Asuka is left in a comatose state. Seele sends Kaworu Nagisa to replace her, and he instantly bonds with Shinji. Kaworu reveals himself to be the Fifth Children. Following synchronization tests in which Kaworu scored exceptionally well, he invites Shinji to go to the NERV bathhouse with him, which Shinji accepts. There Kaworu talks about human nature and then tells Shinji that he loves him. Not being able to go back to Misato's apartment due to her complicating their relationship, Shinji stays with Kaworu for the night. During that night, Kaworu becomes Shinji's confidant and Kaworu says he may have been born to meet Shinji. Later, when Kaworu seizes EVA-02, descends to Terminal Dogma, and reveals himself to be the final Angel, Shinji is devastated and follows his father's orders to pursue with EVA-01. He is, howvever, unable to stop Kaworu and he reaches Terminal Dogma, where he believes Adam to be. Kaworu instead finds Lilith there and changes his plans, asking Shinji to kill him to that humanity could be safe. Following a long pause, Shinji does so. He later expresses extreme grief over this action. In volume 10 of the manga Shinji is repulsed when Kaworu kisses him while he is hyperventilating. Third Impact (End of Evangelion) Following the death of the final Angel, Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji visits Asuka in the hospital. He accidentally turns over. This reveals her breasts and he masturbates, quickly regarding himself as disgusting afterwards. The next day, during SEELE's attack on NERV, Misato finds Shinji about to be killed by SEELE soldiers. She kills them and takes Shinji to an underground parking lot. Misato drives Shinji deep into NERV HQ, past the Evangelion Graveyard. They learn via a stolen radio that EVA-02 has been activated and Asuka is awake. Misato orders Asuka to destroy SEELE's Mass Production Evangelions, which is a line of EVAs they produced, piloted by Dummy Plugs based on Kaworu Nagisa. They reach the chamber holding EVA-01 (but not without Misato being mortally wounded by SEELE soldiers) and Shinji claims he cannot pilot it, listing all his faults. Misato gives a passionate speech, gives him her cross necklace, and then kisses him deeply. She then pushes him into the elevator, promising to "do the rest" when he got back. As the elevator begins to descend, Shinji notices Misato's blood on him and he begins to sob. When he reaches the chamber containing EVA-01, he is unable to get in the EVA. He is surprised when it moves of its own accord and grasps the platform he stands on. Part 2 begins with Shinji inside EVA-01. He triggers a cross shaped explosion which destroys NERV HQ. It then rises out of the ruin, spreading a pair of bright wings. Inside the EVA, Shinji notices the MP EVAs eating EVA-02's remains and screams. Human Instrumentality begins and Rei merges with Lilith, killing Gendo. A giant Rei rises out of the ruined Geofront. The MP EVAs begin to merge with Rei, terrifying Shinji. Rei's face then changes to Kaworu's, which puts Shinji at ease. A giant spear known as the Spear of Longinus fuses with EVA-01, forming the Tree of Life. Shinji returns to his dreamscape. There, a young Shinji is asked by a group of children to help build a pyramid. He agrees but the other children leave him and he destroys it in frustration. He then sees flashes of Asuka, Rei, and Misato, and sees images of Misato's past. He is then brought to a train, where he reveals his frustrations about the ambiguity in those three relationships. He then goes to when he and Asuka kissed, and she yells at him for being afraid of everyone. He strangles her. Shinji tells the giant Rei that it would be better if everyone died. A colossal Rei, hundreds of miles tall, forms and humanity begins dissolving into a sea of primordial fluid (LCL). The Tree of Life, still containing EVA-01 and Shinji, is absorbed into the giant Rei. Shinji then findings himself laying in a sea of LCL with Rei over him, and he declares this isn't what he wanted. Rei then reverses Instrumentality, and it is assumed that the world started over. Some time later, Shinji is seen with only Asuka nearby. She touches his cheek, he cries, and she declares him "Disgusting". With this, the series ends. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Male Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Son of a Villain Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Determinators Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes